1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to an image processing method and apparatus for three-dimensional (3D) video, and more particularly, to a method for processing an inputted depth image having a resolution lower than a resolution of a corresponding color image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) video provides an image to a user with a sense of depth and a more realistic feeling than a two-dimensional (2D) video. A 3D video system provides a 3D video service using an image including a greater number of views than a stereoscopic 3D image. The 3D video system uses a data format including a plurality of color images and a plurality of depth images.
The depth image is used to generate a synthesized image of a virtual view. In this instance, an area other than a depth area in the depth image has simple and flat characteristics. Also, the depth image may be estimated or calculated from the color image, or may be obtained using a camera capable of outputting a depth image. In this instance, the depth image may have a resolution lower than a resolution of the color image.
Due to this characteristic of the depth image, the resolution of the depth image may be different from the resolution of the color image in the multiview-based video format. In this case, there is a need for a method of processing a difference in resolution between the depth image and the color image to encode or decode the color image.